


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by The_Cat



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos and Lomadia try to get Strife to admit his feelings for Parv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

Xephos laughs, leaning back into the armchair. His coffee stirs in it’s mug, splashing quietly onto itself.

“No chance!’ I frown, shaking away the blush that is beginning to spread from my nose. Lomadia raises an eyebrow, chuckling quietly. ‘No way, I won’t say it.”

“We saw you swoon!” Lomadia chuckles.

“You swoon, you sway…” Xephos agrees, grinning. I kick the older man.

“It’s just all too cliche! There’s not a chance.”

“Just say it!” Lomadia groans, taking another sip of her tea as she sits forward in her chair.

“I will not, as I am not. I won’t say I’m in love. It’s impossible! I don’t have feelings for Parv!” There’s no way. He’s a dork, a scrub and a blood mage. My head is screaming to get a grip, there’s not a chance I could care for him! He was just a nuscience!

“Strife, there’s no denying.’ Xephos chuckles. ‘You cannot deny your feelings for him.”

“Yeah, Will, you gotta face it like a grown up. You gotta own up how bad you got it!”

“No chance, Lom.” I sigh. I won’t say it. I’m not in love!

Alex Parvis is a strange one. He’s down the most demonic path possible. Blood Magic follows him everywhere, from the blood wings to the ‘armour’ that he liked to wear so much. He was cocky, immature, and frankly stupid. I don’t understand why I could always feel my stomach knot up whenever he entered the room, and why he could make me all flustered with only a word or two. He was tall, slender, with a sharp, angular face. A deep passion roars in his deep brown eyes, a fiery love for excitement and danger. His body, though scarred from years of self sacrifice, was still a mix of thin yet muscular. He hid himself under his Magic, and would always tease me for anything he could. He loves to make me blush. But there was no way I could possibly care for him!

“Just give up, Will!’ Lomadia chuckles. ‘Check the grin on your face, you love him.”

“This scene won’t play, Lom. It’s never gonna happen!”

“Just say it!” Xephos chuckles. He places his now empty mug on the table, a grin across his face.

“I won’t say I’m in love…” I mutter.

“You flip whenever he walks in, Strife! You cannot deny how you feel about him.”

“You’re way off base.” I reply, raising to my feet as I take their mugs out to the kitchen. I can hear the door open, a loud greeting flowing across the room. I won’t say it.

“You won’t say it?” I hear Xephos ask.

“Get off my case!” I chuckle.

“Don’t be proud.” Xephos smiles as Parv runs at me, lifting me from my feet and spinning me around the room. I feel a blush spread across my cheeks once more as he lets me down, laughing about how small I am. I roll my eyes, shoving him playfully as I return to my work.

At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love...

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a really cool post from the Parvill tag on tumblr!! http://bloopsalot.tumblr.com/post/119883858361/brittneysometimesdraws 


End file.
